Better Together
by JUAN DIRECTION
Summary: My first story... One direction Fanfic. Will eventually Have one direction! Not yet though : Hope y'all enjoy it! Sorry for terrible summary... Much better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first story that I'm going to upload... I will try to update at least once a week. Hope you guys like it! Oh, and it is eventually going to be a One direction story... Eventually :)**

So... My name is Taylor Grennan. I'm 17 years old and I am living what you could call 'The good life'. I don't like saying that though, because I don't really. I just have the bestest friends anyone could ask for and a HUGE and i mean HUGE house in the country. I also have a part time job which lands me with half of my money. I mean, i guess you could call that a good life, but something happened last year that made it not so good. As i said earlier, i earn half of my money from a part time job, the other half is mainly inheritance. You see, my parents died in a car crash a year ago. I don't think about it much, and i really don't like talking about it. Whenever someone asks me about t, I just kind of go all serious. I try to hide any emotion to do with the accident. People tend to think i don't care about my parents death. I mean, I do care, and if it weren't for my older sister, Natasha, i wouldn't be doing so well. Natasha Goes to Uni and I'm not really sure what kind of course she's doing. I think it was a vetrinary course or something like that... But she's on a holiday for a few weeks, so she decided to come down here to see me.

So, let me tell you a little bit more about my life. As i said earlier, i have a really big house. It doesn't feel very empty thanks to all of the crazy animals running around. I have two cats: Princess and Molly. Princess is a sort of sandy coloured cat with big brown eyes. She is also extremly fluffy! Molly is a white cat with some random grey patches. She has light blue eyes and she's smaller than Princess. I also have two dogs: Dusty and Rose. Now, one other thing. This house has a massive garden, so i use to think 'Why not use it?' So in the so called garden, i keep my horse. his name is Star. he is a very tall Thoroughbred. He is pitch black with not a single amrk anywhere on his body. I have ridden him in a couple competitions, but nothing big since he doesn't like being near other horses or other people. He's a very good horse, he listens to me. But he doesn't listen to anyone else, it's like we have some sort of connection...

Ok, Now i'll tell you about my friends. Their names are: Carly, Isabella (Ella), Jessica (Jessie), Lauren, Samantha (Sam), Rebecca (Bec). let me tell you a bit about each one.

~Carly~ ok, so Carly is like my twin. We both have the same taste in music as in we both love Ed Sheeran. She is always there whenever i feel really upset, and we cheer each other up. She has one older brother, Jason. So, back to Carly, She has curly browm hair that is just below her sholders. She also has Greyish looking eyes. She is absolutely beautiful, but i don't think she knows it.

~Ella~ Ok, so we all call Isabella 'Ella' because it's a good nickname and she wishes her name was Ella. I don't know why, i mean Isabella is a lovely name! Well... better than Taylor, but she hates it. Ella is a great friend, she is so sweet to all of us and she gets really upset when she feels bad. But we all love her. Ella has long, straight, beach blonde hair and bright green eyes. I kinda think she's a girly girl because she wears the most make-up out of all of us.

~Jessie~ Probably my best freind next to Carly. This is becuase we love pretty much all the same things. One thing is for sure, Jessie is my only friend who likes Star. She is mad about horses. She even has one of her own, Melody. Melody is a lovely chestnut brown mare with a big fat blaze running down her face. But back to Jessie, She likes similar music and tv, so we talk about stuff related to those things. Jessie has short, straight brown hair. She had a massive argument with her parents, so she hacked it all off. She also has dark brown eyes.

~Lauren~ Ok, Lauren is the eldest in our group of friends. She is about 17 and a half while the rest of us just turned seventeen about a month or two ago. She is one of those lovesick kind of people. She has a boyfriend whom i absoutely hate. His name is Thomas, but he is rezally rude. I am most certainly not a lovesick kind of person, but i do have a buyfriend. anyways, back to Lauren. She has long black hair and hazel coloured eyes.

~Sam~ Sam is another of my really close friends. We like similar music and tv so we talk about that kind of stuff. Sam is really good friends with Bec and Jessie. She is so sweet to all of us, and she isn't in any of my classes at school, so i only really see her at recess and lunch time. She has bright ginger hair that lies just below her shoulders. She also has bright blue eyes and loads of freckles. Sam is definetly the youngest out of all of us, and we all love her!

~Rebecca~ Bec is super sweet. She is in two of my classes at scool, but she can get annoyed with me talking all the time. Her and Sam used to be like sisters. They were so close, they wouldn't get along with te rest of us as well as they did with each other. That has kind of changed, i don't know why, but they don't talk as much. It could be that they don't see each other very often, but ti don't know. Anyway, Bec has long curly black hair and brown eyes.

**A/N So, what did you guys think? This story might be changed a little from the original, but it will hopefully make it better :)Sorry if it was really short, but the original was written on my iPod so yeah. Thank you for reading! Love you guys! Xx ~ Nicky**


	2. Chapter 2 Life in the Country

**A/N So what do you guys think of this story? I know the chapters are super short right now but they are slowly getting longer. I have written loads, Just keep forgetting to upload... Sorry! Ok, Luff y'all for reading!**

So, I've told you about my friends. Now I'm gonna tell you about my life. Well, school, social life, family etc.

First, school. I go to a grammar school that is about fifteen minutes away from my house. I am in year 12 and most of my friends are in most of my classes. My subjects are:

•English

•Maths

•Science (Physics)

•French

•Art

•Photography/filmography

•Music

•Dance

•Sport

My favourite subject has got to be either art dance or music. I love painting and drawing. People tell me that I'm best at drawing horses. I don't think I'm amazing, but I know for a act that I'm a decent artist. I like to dance around the house alot as well. I am most certainly not a professional dancer, but I'm pretty good.

Now, I love to sing. I also like playing guitar, but I'm not very good at it. Me and carly tried to learn 'Lego house' by Ed sheeran but I haven't mastered it yet. Carly is really good at guitar. Way better than me. So, I like singing. I often just sit in my room and sing to myself. I've never actually sung in front if anyone. Ever. And I don't exactly plan on it happening any time soon. I like singing Taylor swift. Apparently I sound a little like her when I sin one of her songs. My favorite song is 'Never Grow Up' and I think I'm best at singing that one. I could probably learn it on guitar but I haven't tried yet...

So now my social life. I haven't much to say since I've already told you about all my friends. So now for my boyfriend. His name is Adam. He has short blond hair that kinda sticks up a little bit. He has dark blue eyes and is also about three months older than me. He lives about half an hour away from me though, so it's all good. He gets a bit angry whenever I need to take care of star when we already have plans for the day, but he deals with it. I've only been to his house a few times but we've been together for about three years now? And things are going well.

Now for my family. I told you about my parents, but I'll tell you more about their history and other stuff like that. So, my parents met in college. They were nowhere near falling in love in the beginning, they were merely good friends. They were friends for about six months before the sparks began to fly. They started dating after a year of knowing each other. After about five years or so of dating, my mum proposed to my dad on leap day, which was pretty cool! They had Natasha about a year and a bit later. She was about five years old when I was born. I grew up in the city of London with my mum, dad and sister. When I was fourteen, we moved out here into the countryside. It's rather relaxing, but I preferred the hustle and bustle of the city. I don't know why, but I just did. After two years of living out here, dad lost his job so mum decided to drive around town and see if anyone knew any jobs she could apply for while dad looked around the city. I was super excited, we could be going back to the city!

I was sitting in my room when my mum and dad said they were going out. It merely went in one ear and out the other. I wasn't paying any attention when they left. After about an hour or two they still weren't home. I wasn't worried, but Nat was panicking big time. She kept coming in and asking whether I'd heard from them. I said no everytime, not realizing it.

At 2:30 pm In the afternoon we got the call. Two cars had been found absolutely destroyed. One had driven into the other and then there was an explosion. No one survived. I remember every second of that day. It's imprinted in my brain to torture me forever.

**A/N So what do y'all think so far? Short chapter, yes i know. Ok. Thank you guys so so so much for reading. I will upload more in the holidays so yeah! :) ~~Nicky**


	3. Chapter 3 A typical school day

**A/N So this isn't my best chapter. And I'm so so so sorry i have hardly uploaded :( I will upload at least every few days to make up for the huge gaps. and i know some chapters are really short, but they will hopefully get longer! I have holidays now too, so i can update more. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

"Taylor, wake up!" A voice called loud and clear through my room. "Nat?" I mumble into my pillow. I roll over. I dont want to go to school! Nat steps back towards the door. Uh oh. She runs forward and leaps ontop of me. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" she yells in my ear. I fling my eyes open and jump out of bed. "OUT OF MY BEDROOM!" I yell at her and she walks out. I walk over to my wardrobe and pull out some clean clothes. A plain white polo shirt, my purple jack wills hoodie, some white wash jeans and my favorite multicolored toms. I go out into the hallway and move across to the bathroom.

I lock the door and turn on the shower. The hot water soon steams up the whole room. I climb into the warm shower and my whole body becomes more awake. I rinse my hair before scrambling out of the shower and pulling a towel around my body. I dry myself off before pullin on the clothes. My hoodie almost instantly begins warming me up. I hug myself tightly and walk out of the bathroom into the corridor and head to the kitchen. I open the pantry and grab some coco-pops and pour them into a bowl. I get the milk from the fridge.

"How was your sleep?" Nat asks. I bid my head to signal it was alright. I know I said she was in UNI. But she's on holiday currently, she arrived a couple days ago as a surprise. She decided to stay here for a while so yeah.

I grabbed my lunch and shoved it in my bag. I slung my bag over my shoulder and headed out the door "Don't go for too long Kay?" Nat yelled as I wandered out the door. I often go for walks after school. I need to relax after all the classes and work so I catch a bus up to the town centre and walk around the streets for a bit before I either cath a bus back here or walk back. I catch the bus to school except when I dont need to be there early. Then i drive my hideous ute to school. I hate driving that thing. I preferred getting Nat to drive me. She had a lovely car, since she does UNI and got the bigger half of the inheritance...

"Hey Carly!" I yelled as I walked up to her just as we're about to walk into the school gates.

"oh, hi Taylor!" she replied with a smile. We started talking about our weekends and the day ahead. The rest of the day went by extremly slowly. First we had history. We were currently studying native Americans. "hi ella!" I said on our way to class. Me and Ella had lockers reasonably close to each other. Hers was just at the end of the corridor and mine was about ten lockers down.

We walked to class and sat down. I sit next to Carly and Ella, for obvious reasons. They were the only two I knew well. After history, we had music. "Lauren! Hey, do you know what we're doing for music?" Ella asked. Lauren shook her head and we walked the rest of the way to class chatting. "So Carly, what are you doing this afternoon?" I asked her quietly. She looked at me and replied "Seeing my cousins! Sorry, I wish I could come into town with you. I smiled sadly and shook my head. "it's fine!"

At recess, we sat at these massive steps out the back of school. I was talking to Jessie and Sam when Bec came over. "hey Bec!" Sam said with a bright smile. Bec smiled back and sat down next to me. "Oh, Taylor guess what!" Bec said quickly. She started sounding really excited. I looked at her questioningly. I asked slowly "what?" she smiled at me and a grin creeped onto my face. She whispered in my ear "It's yours and Adams three year anniversary today!" I shot back in surprise. I had completely forgotten! "shit!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me, including Bec. "i haven't gotten anything, or have anything organized!" I said quickly. Jessie ran up and gave me a hug. "you'll be fine!" she said. I smiled at her. Her and Sam were so nice to everyone. I began pacing but sat down quickly.

**A/N So? Do you guys like this so far? this wasn't my best chapter, and I'm confusing myself because sometimes its written in past tense and sometimes it present tense. Oh, sorry about the swearing. I will keep it to a minimum. okie dokie. i Luff you guys! Xx~~ Nicky**


End file.
